


Maybe I Should Eavesdrop More Often

by parknerislife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parknerislife/pseuds/parknerislife
Summary: Harley has a habit of eavesdropping on people's conversations and that leads to a very interesting discoveryorI don't know how to write a summary





	Maybe I Should Eavesdrop More Often

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I'm working on something that's gonna be really long and hopefully have multiple chapters so.   
> Enjoy!

Harley had a bad habit of wearing his headphones but not listening to music so that he could listen to other people's conversations. Most of the time they were boring but this time Peter was talking to Tony about his crush. Harley couldn't help the jealousy he felt at the thought of the boy liking someone other than him. 

"He's just so nice, and smart, and handsome, there's no way he likes me back Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaimed.  _So it's a him_ Harley thought. 

"You're not gonna know unless you ask him, Kid, besides you might be surprised." Tony replied. 

"It's Harley, Mr.Stark, there's no way he would ever like me back." At hearing Peter's confession Harley's eyes widened.  _He likes me, Harley Keener, potato gun boy, Peter Parker has a crush on me._ With that Harley left the hallway he had been hiding in and got to work on a plan. 

Later that night he and Peter were sitting on the couch after a Star Wars marathon. 

"So, I heard a very interesting conversation today" Harley began. 

"Oh yeah, what conversation could possibly be so interesting" Peter replied a smirk on his face. 

"Well I was walking down by the labs earlier and I heard you talking to Tony," Peters face started to go red, "It sounded like you were talking about your crush which just so happened to be me." Harley stated grinning wider the more red Peter's face got. 

"Well.....I...uh..I'm sorry Harley please don't be mad at me. I just can't help we spend so much time together and your eyes are really, really blue." Peter was now staring at the floor. 

"Peter, you oblivious idiot, I like you too." Harley said exasperated, "For someone so smart you can be really dumb sometimes." 

Harley grabbed Peter's collar and kissed him. "Wow" Peter said out of breath, "Can we do that again?" he asked. Harley happily obliged.  _Maybe I should eavesdrop more_ was Harley's last thought before the two boys become fully engrossed in each once more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment!


End file.
